1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic salt meter, and more particularly, to an electronic salt meter in which a temperature sensor quickly reaches thermal equilibrium with a measurement object to quickly and accurately measure a temperature, and a power is automatically turned on when measured to improve use convenience by removing various buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as attention regarding well-being and health has increased, the interest in a salt meter for measuring salinity contained in foods is increasing because salty foods are discovered as one of main factors causing a high blood pressure.
A conductivity method, which uses a conductivity difference depending on an amount of salinity contained in an object to be measured (hereinafter, referred to as a measurement object) and a reflectometer method, which uses a light refraction difference depending on the amount of salinity contained in the measurement object are widely known as a method for measuring salinity of a measurement object such as foods or sea water.
The conductivity method is a method in which conductivity due to ionized salinity (electrolyte) melting in the measurement object is measured using current flowing between two electrodes. Here, the salinity has an influence on a temperature. Typically, it is known that the salinity is changed by about 2% as the temperature is changed by about 1° C.
Thus, it is important that the temperature is precisely measured to precisely measure the salinity. Also, for avoiding user's confusion, the salinity of the measurement object is unified as salinity (unit, %, or ppt) at room temperature (25° C.), and then, the unified salinity is displayed. Thus, it is necessary that salinity measured at different temperatures is converted into salinity at room temperature.